The Moon Guardian
by ThePhantomMortal
Summary: Read to find out what the hell goes down. It might end up having some drama in it but what eve's mabye some Xanxus x OC
1. Chapter 1

Phantomgirl7: Hey guys I thought that I should make a HITMAN REBORN STORY!

Xanxus: *throws wine glass at me* trash shut up your're making too much noise.

Phantomgirl7: Ow, that hurt! well anyway this is going to be a story about Tsuna and his twin sister Yukiko she looks like him just a girl. She is a guardian and is five minutes younger than Tsuna. I made up her flame and I am going to try to make some of the story she will be the Guardian of Moon. Her flame is white and she has gery and light blue eyes when she is in her hyper dying will mode. She wears a black and orange sweater that looks lika Tsuna's white and orange one, she wears black and white shoes, black cargo pants, and her hair is blonde like Iemitsu's. Yukiko's weapons are items called the X-rings. Now on to the story! I own nothing.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Vongola Rings!**_

_**Yukiko's P.o.v**_

_I walked down stairs in my usual attire. Tsuna, the gang, and I are all going to the shopping district today. After Tsuna and I finished putting on our shoes we opened the door to see the gang along with Kyoko and Haru were standing infont of the gate. I walked over to the group with a slight hop in my step and greeted Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru. I-pin and Lambo came along as well. After we got to the shopping district I went to a new clothing store that opened yesterday. I went into the store that and saw that it sold electronics. I went to the electronic side and I saw a pair of black and orange wireless headphones that had white X's on each side. I grabbed the headphones and went up to the counter and took out 5000 yen and placed it on the counter._

_"Thanks for shopping here come again soon." The woman behind the counter said as she gave me my recite and change._

_I put the headphones around my neck and started to head towards where Tsuna and the others were. The ground started to shake and a giant cloud of smoke appeared. I ran towards the area and saw that Gokudera and Yamamoto were knocked out, a man with silver hair and a sword attached to his left hand, Tsuna fighting said man, and a boy with dirty blonde hair and a blue dying will flame?! Tsuna soon left his dying will mode and the man with silver hair walked towards him. I went into my hyper dying will mode and charged towards the man with my flames. I formed a shield with my flames and put it against the sword the man was about ot swing at Tsuna. Tsuna started running towards the boy with a dying will flame as I started to fight man._

_"VOIII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The man yelled._

_I charged my flames in my hand and shot at him causing him to skid back a few feet. I stood there and soon put my headphones on. I took out my phone and connected my headphones to my phone. I started to play Inside the fire by disaster. I put my phone in my pocket and charged towards the man. The man swung his sword and I grabbed it after quickly forming gloves out my flames. The song ended and I was about to lose this fight._

_"Ma,Ma Squalo Superbi do you really have to goa nd attack my little brother and sister?" A familiar voice asked as the I assumed was named Squalo jumped back when a whip came at him._

_I turned my head to see Dino!_

_"Tch, I have no time for you I already got what I wanted."Squalo said as he lifted a box with the Vongola symbol on it._

_"The Vongola Rings!" Dino exclaimed._

_"See you later trash!" Squalo yelled before jumping out of site._

_"Yuki are you okay?" Dino asked as I left my hyper dying will mode._

_"Yeah I'm fine." I said before everthing went black._

_The next thing I knew I was inside of a hospital and I was hooked up to a heart monitor. I sat up but then I felt a sharp pain on my right side. I laid back down and heard the door open. I turned my head towards the door and saw that it was Tsuna._

_"Hey bro." I said with a soft smile._

_"Yuki you're okay right?" Tsuna asked concerned._

_"Yeah but I''m just al little mad because of that muscle pain side effect." I said as I looked around for my X-rings._

_"The doctor says that if you don't move around so much today that you can come home tomorrow afternoon." Tsuna said as he handed me my X-rings._

_"Alright so Tsuna can you please do me a favor?" I asked as I put on my X-rings._

_"Sure what is it?" Tsuna asked._

_"Can you leave so I can go to sleep?" I asked as I yawned._

_"Sure see you later Yuki." Tsuna said with a smile._

_I waved goodbye to my brother before he left. I then laid back down and started to drift off. The next day I woke up and there were some doctors around me. They told me that I would be able to go home but the only thing I should do is take it easy and relax for the next few hours. I took my cloths and put them on after the doctors left. I started to head home when all of a sudden I felt this metal chain around my neck. I put my hand on the chain and started to lift it up only to see what looked like half a ring. The ring was sliver and it had a half circle gem that was a solid white. I put the chain down and continued walking home. Once I got home I saw mom cooking a lot and I heard a loud snore. I walked towards the room where the snoreing was coming from and when I opened the door I saw dad a sleep on the floor. I smiled and I walked over to him. I sat down next to him as mom brought out some food. After I finished eating Tsuna walked through the door and started freaking out about the ring he got. To be honest the only reason I'm not freaking out is beacuse I actually want to be part of the mafia and I like having this life. I walked over to Tsuna and he said something about us having to go back to the hospital because Reborn needed to talk to us. We got to the hospital and entered to see Gokudera and Yamamoto holding half rings. Reborn appeared out of nowhere along with Dino. Reborn started eplaining what the rings ment and how there are usually seven but because of me having this special flame there are going to be eight. So the only thing I really got is that the rings that Squalo took were fakes, a group called the Varia would be coming in most likely ten days and we all have to train, Colonello is back, the guardian of sky or the boss is Tsuna, the guardian of storn is Gokudera, the guardian of rain is Yamamoto, the guardian of sun is Ryohei, and yours truly is the guardian of moon. Also we will be fighing for the right to see who gets to be the next Vongola leader along with his guardians. Well the one thing I know is that this little event is going to be one hell of a ride._

_"Yuki go to the middle of the forest of Nammimori and you'll find who'll be trainning you." Reborn ordered._

_I waved at everyone and soon left. I walked around for what felt like hours until I saw this giant clearing in the middle of the forest. I looked around and saw that no one else was around. I walked over to a rock and sat down. I my headphones in and turned on my music. I waited for felt like an hour and no one showed up. The sun was starting to set and I figured if I left now that I would get home just as the moon came out. I got up and turned around only to see dad?!_

_"Dad what are you doing here?!" I asked._

_"Is that anyway to say hi to your tutor?" Dad said as he ruffled my hair._

_I looked at my father in complete shock._

_"Y-you're training me?!" I asked in disbelief._

_"Of course!" Dad said as he gave me a closed eyed smile._

_"Wait since when are you involved with the mafia?" I asked starting to calm down a little._

_"I've been involved even before I met your mother." Dad said as he scratched the back of his head._

_"What?!" I almost yelled._

_"Look I promise to explain everything later come on I have to train you so you can handle the pressure of your hdwm." Dad said._

_"Hdwm?" I questioned._

_"Your hyper dying wil mode." Dad said._

_"Okay so what do you want me to do?" I asked._

_"You can start by going into your hdwm." Dad said as he went into his hdwm?!_

I loo_ked at dad in disbelief and then soon snapped out of it when he coughed to get my attention. I nodded and went into my hdwm. I felt the pain returning to my right side and grunted. I soon relaxed myself and the pain started to slowly go away. I stood back up and looked at dad._

_"Good now I want you to leave your hdwm and then return to it. You'll be doing this for the remainder of the hour." Dad said as he left his hdwm._

_"Why do I have to do that?" I asked._

_"I need your body to get use to changing from your normal state to your hdwm. That will help with the muscle pain side effect." Dad said as he sat down on a large rock._

_I nodded and soon did what dad told me to do for the remainder of the hour. I finished the hour and almost passed out because my stamina was running low. I laid down on the ground and saw that dad had leaned down next to me._

_"Good work now do you feel any pain?" Dad asked._

_"No...not...really." I said in between breaths._

_"See it already started working. Now let's go home for the day I don't need you passing out during training." Dad said._

_After a while dad and I finally made it home and the moon was already out. Once we got into the house I ate dinner and them took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. I put my X-rings back on after I went to my room and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. I slowly started to drift off in to a deep sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomgirl7: Hey guys new chapter!

Xanxus: Get on with the damn story trash.

Phantomgirl7: Fine Xan-kun, I do not own hitman reborn but if I did I would contine the series!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Varia Arrives!**_

_**3rd Person**_

_The Vongola have been training for a week and they are all almost ready to fight against against the Varia. Yamamoto learned the shigure soen ryu style frok his father, Gokudera is learning how to use his new versin of dynamite known as his rocket bombs, Ryohei is learning how to use a move that Collonello taught him called the maximum ingram, and Tsuna and Yukiko have been working on some different moves that thye can unleash with their flames._

_[Timeskip To When They Meet The Varia]_

_The Vongola stood infront of the Varia everyone glaring at their counter part. The only problem was there were only seven mebers of the Varia. Yukiko glared at Xanxus as all of the Vongola were under the powerful glare of Xanxus. Xanxus's eyes were as if they weren't human. Yukiko was frightened but excited she was hoping these guys would be a really good challenge. As Xanxus raised his hand in order to burn everyone with his flame a pickaxe came flying and landed infront of the Varia. Everyone turned their heads towards the source to see that it was Iemitsu and Basil who was standing next to him along with a man that had black hair._

_"Hold on, since the ninth have picked different successors from mine we will be holding a fight for who becomes the guarian of theat ring." Iemitsu said._

_"Not so fast." Two women with pink hair said as they jumped from behind a tree._

_"We are the Cellvore we served directly under the ninth. We will be the one hosting the challenges." The Cellvore on the right said._

"_The battles will be held at Nammimori middle. The first battle will be for the sun ring. The battle will be tomorrow night." The left one said._

_With that the Cerllvore left. Yukiko turned to see Tsuna shaking slightly under Xanxus's glare._

_"Oi moon guardian." Xanxus said._

_Yukiko turned to see that Xanxus was smirking, He then tossed something towards Yukiko and she caught it. Yukiko opened her hand and saw that she was holding the other part if the moon ring. Yukiko's eyes widened._

_"Why are you giving me this?" Yukiko asked._

_"We don't have many options. Just know trash that if we win then you are going to be my moon guardian." Xanxus said with his smirk growing wider._

_Yukiko then took off her ring and connected it making it the first full Vongola ring._

_[The Next Day]_

_Yukiko was walking to school alone as she starred at her ring. Yukiko couldn't help but wonder why Xanxus had choose Yukiko to be his moon guardian. Yukiko then felt an arm wrap around her waist as a blue cloth wa pushed against her mouth. Her eyes widen and she tried to struggle out of the person's grasp. Everyhing in Yukiko's vison soon turned black._


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomgirl7: Hey guys new chapter!

Xanxus: Get on with the damn story trash.

Phantomgirl7: Fine Xan-kun, I do not own hitman reborn but if I did I would contine the series!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Yukiko's Kidnappers!**_

_**3rd Person**_

_Yukiko slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room. She was on a bed and her feet and hand were tied together. She made knives out of her moon flames. She started to cut through the ropes on her wrist. The door to the room opened, casting a bright light. Yukiko quickly dissolved the flames and then sat up with her back against the head board. The door soon closed and there was a click. The person locked the door. After a few minutes the person turned the lights on. Yukiko's eyes had widened once she saw the person. That person was Superbi Squalo. Yukiko carfully mad a nother knife with her flames and she started to slowly cut through the ropes once more._

_"Are you comfortable?" Squalo asked as he sat in a chai that was infront of the bed._

_"Oh yeah I'm really comfortable considering that I've been kidnapped and tied up." Yukiko said._

_"VOOII! Don't make me mad I'm only following orders!" Squalo shouted._

_"Why did you kidnap me anyway?" Yukiko asked still cutting through the ropes._

_"You can ask the boss once he gets here." Squalo said as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched in his chair._

_After a while Yukiko cut through the ropes and Squalo fell asleep. Yukiko soon started to cut through the ropes around her ankels. She got through those ropes and got off the bed careefuly, so she wouldn't wake Squalo. Yukiko then tip toed to a window that was in the room. She slowly undid the lock and opened the window. She then climbed onto the desk and put her legs out the window._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing trash?" A male whispered in Yukiko's ear causing her tense up._

_Yukiko slowly turned around and saw that Xanxus was stand behind her with an angry glare fixed on her. Yukiko nervously laughed as she started to scrath the back of her head._

_"Well," Yukiko turned and faced the window, "bye." Yukiko said as she jumped out the window and went into her hdwm._

_Yukiko then used her flames to fly about 1,000 feet in the air. She looked around and saw that she was no where near the town of Nammimori. She then flew around a little and saw that she was in Italy. She soon landed and sat on a rock. Yukiko then searched her pockets to see if she had her phone on her._

_"Looking for this?" A voice asked._

_Yukiko turned around and saw that it was Xanxus holding her phone as he stared at her with a glare. Yukiko sighed in defeat. She got up and walked over to Xanxus. She hung her head in defeat and then looked at Xanxus with a blank expression._

_"Why did you kidnap me?" Yukiko asked as she looked into Xanxus's eyes._

_"Once you're my guardian you'll be living here and you won't be allowed to leave. If you do then you'll be killed." Xanxus said flat out._

_"So you kidnapped me and brought me to Italy just so I could get use to the living style?" Yukiko asked fumming._

_"That's correct trash."Xanxus said as he handed Yukiko her phone._

_Yukiko sighed and then tried to turn on her phone. she then looked at Xanxus who was holding her phine battery._

_"You really like screwind with me don't you?" Yukiko asked as she put her phine her pocket._

_Xanxus just chuckled. He then grabbd Yukiko and flung her over his shoulder. This action made Yukiko's face flame up. Xanxus walked into the Varia mansion and went to an empty room with a fire place, two red couches that were facing each other, a brown coffe table and a throne facing the fire place. Xanxus put Yukiko down in front of the chair and sat in said chair. Xanxus then rested his right cheek on the back of his right hand. Yukiko then walked ove to one of the couches and laid down with her back facing the other couch. Yukiko then put her hands in front of her face and brought her knees to her chest. She started to slowly drift off. The next thing she knew she heard the sound of an engine. Yukiko yawned and rubbed her right eye cutely. She looked up and saw that Xanxus was asleep. Yukiko looked down and saw Xanxus was holding her. Yukiko blushed and tried to get up but Xanxus pulled Yukiko closer. The plane then landed and Xanxus's eyes shot open. He got up with Yukiko still in his arms._

_"Oi put me down!__" Yukiko demanded as Xanxus and the rest of the Varia walked off the plane._

_Xanxus grunted in reponse and placed Yukiko on the ground. They both entered a limo as the rest of the Varia went in a different limo. Once they both got in the limo Xanxus laid down and placed his head on Yukiko's lap._

_' I dislike Xanxus and he's acting like I'm his girlfriend.' Yukiko thought as she let out a sigh._

_They sat in the car in silence and it was an hour before they arrived at Nammi middle. Once the car stopped Xanxus's eyes shot open. Xanxus sat up an opened the door of the limo. They soon left the limo and walked through the gates of Nammi middle. Xanxus went back to the limo once all of the Varia members were on top of thr school entrance. After about another hour the Vongola had arrived. Yukiko jumped down from the entrance of the school and ran towards them._

_"Tsuna!" Yukiko yelled as she jumped onto Tsuna._

_"Yukiko!" The Vongola yelled._

_"What happened?" Tsuna asked._

_"The Varia kidnapped me." Yukiko said as she glared at each of the Varia members._

_"Well looks like you're all here, now we can get on with the sun ring battle." The Cervello's said as they waled infront of the groups._

_The groups walked over to what looked to be a boxing ring. Ryohei walked into the ring and took off his shirt. The sun guardian for the Varia walked over to the ring. The Cervellos examined the rings. _

_"These are the real Vongola sun rings. Now let the battle for the sun ring...BEGIN!" Both Cervellos said as the stepped out of the ring._


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomgirl7: Hey guys new chapter!

Xanxus: Get on with the damn story trash.

Phantomgirl7: Fine Xan-kun, I do not own hitman reborn but if I did I would contine the series!

Xanxus: TRASH STOP CALLING ME THAT! *Takes out X-guns and shoots me*

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Battle For The Sun Ring!**_

_**3rd Person**_

_When both the Cellvero girls were out of the ring Luss, the sun guardian for the Varia, took off his coat revealing a black tank top, and his normal black pants. Luss also had a black cloth over his left knee. He then lifted his right leg and held out his fist with his pinkies out._

_"I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai." Luss siad as he fixed his sun glasses._

_"What?" Ryohei said._

_"So Varia's Guardian of Sun is a martial artist, as expected." Reborn said._

_"As expected?" Tsuna asked as he looked at Reborn._

_Reborn than started to explain how each of the Vongola Sun Guardians of the past had out standing ability with thier hands and legs._

_"Enough talk let the battle for the Sun ring BEGIN!" Both Cellvero said._

_Lights then switched on, making it hard to see each of the Sun Guardians._

_[End Of The Sun Fight]_

_Kyoko came by and reminded Ryohei that in elementary school he promised her that he would not fight unless he had a reason. Ryohei then stood and reminded Kyoko something as well. Even though he promised her that he would no longer get himself into senseless fights he is still a man. As Luss was about to attack Ryohei , he used his Maximum Cannon. Ryohei punched the knee guard that Luss had this shattering the knee guard. This caused Luss to fall on his back. Ryohei demanded Luss to give him the half ring. Luss said no and stood back saying that he could still fight. Ryohei and everyone else besides the Varia noticed that Luss was getting nervous. There was then a bang. Luss collapsed and the Cervello walked towards Luss and confirmed that he was in no longer any condition to fight. They took the ring off of Luss' chain and tossed the half ring towards Ryohei, deeming him the winner of the fight._

_"We will no announce the next fight that will be tomorrow night." The Cervello on the right said._

_"The match for tomorrow night will be Thunder." The Cervello on the left said._

_Tsuna started to freak out because Lambo is the Thunder guardian. After a short talk with Reborn everyone went to their houses. Once Tsuna and Yukiko got home Yukiko decided to go train for a little in order to perfect her new move that she has been developing. Yukiko ate a quick meal and left the house after she changed into her normal attire. She quickly went into her hdwm and flew towards the forest. Once she got to thee middle of the forest she landed and looked around to make sure she was alone. She then closed her eyes and placed the palms of her hands together. She focused her flames onto the tips of her fingers and then placed her hands together fully. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and the flame on her forehead started to grow bigger. She then moved her right foot back and moved her left foot forward._

_"Combat flames form 10: Flames Of Creation." Yukiko said as she thought of dual pistols._

_Yukiko's flames then started to surround her. They soon closed around her hands and then the dual pistols were in her hands. The dual pistols were made completely out of flames. Iemitsu had told Yukiko about this technique. The first sister had created this ability and there were ten combat forms and seven defensive forms. The tenth combat form being the weakest and the strongest was the first. Unami the first sister was able to make any weapon she thought of. Ranging from pikes to guns. Yukiko admired the pistols and then held each of them sideways. She shot them both at a few trees. Even though sh didn't use to much of her power the bullets still took out a few trees. Yukiko then put both her hands out and dissolved the guns. The guns were gone. Yukiko stretched and then yawned. She looked around to see if she was still alone. She then decided that it was time for her to head home. Yukiko then got ready to fly back home until she heard a rustling in the bushes. She shrugged off the feeling and the flew back home. The figure from with in the bushes then stepped forward watching Yukiko until she was out of site. The person chuckled. That person was the Moon arecobaleno, Aomine. Aomine had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with matching pants and shoes. He also had a pure white pacifier haging from around his neck._

_"Well, well looks like there's a new Moon guardian for the Vongola. As I promised all those years ago I will watch over her. Unami I hope you're watching over her too." Aomine said as Unami flashed through his mind._

_Aomine's pacifier started to glow. Reborn soon appeared behind him._

_"Aomine it's been a while." Reborn said with a slight smirk._

_"I'm only here because of that promise." Aomine said as he looked at the night sky._

_"And here I thought you've moved on by now." Reborn said as he stood next to Aomine._

_"I thought so too, but she looks so much like her." Aomine said as his vision became blurry do to some tears._

_"Well I have to get back I hope to see you around." Reborn said before he left._

_"I will always keep that promise...my love." Aomine said as started to cry._


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna: PHANTOM-CHAN! *Runs over to me*

Xanxus: *Points gun at Tsuna* Trash you're next.

Tsuna: *runs away screaming while Xanxus chases after him*

Yukiko: Phantom does not own hitman reborn. But if she did I would be real!

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Battle For The Thunder Ring!**_

_**3rd Person**_

_The next day Tsuna and Yukiko went to school along with their friends. Yamamoto and Yukiko were talking about sports and the rest of the group went to class. Tsuna got called on and as expected he didn't know the answer to the problem. Yukiko answered the problem and the bell rang signalling that it was time for lunch. The group ate lunch on the roof and they had some laughs. Yukiko accidentally woke up Hibari who was always asleep on the roof during lunch. (I just realized that kind of what Aomine Daiki from Kuroko no Basket does.) Hibari said that he would bite her to death because of her waking him up. Yukiko stood up and let out a sigh. She put on her X-rings and went into her hdwm. Hibari smirked and charged towards Yukiko. Yukiko then placed her hands together._

_"Defensive form 3: Flames of Capture." Yukiko said._

_Yukiko the shot a small beam at Hibari. Hibari deflected it with his tonfa. When Hibari brought his tonfa back down Yukiko smirked. She then pulled the small stream of Moon flames causing Hibari's tonfa to fly towards her. She caught them and then left her hdwm. She gave Hibari a closed eyed smile as she walked towards him._

_"Sorry for waking you, I'll be more careful next time Hibari-kun." Yukiko said as she handed Hibari his tonfa._

_Hibari furrowed his eyebrows and then left the roof. Yukiko went back to the group and sat down. It was somewhat awkward because the three boys were staring at her in awe._

_"Yuki was that your new move?" Tsuna asked._

_"Yeah the flames of capture allow me to use my flanes as rope and I can take their weapon or trap them." Yukiko said a sh scratched the back of her head._

_"Wow Yuki-chan that's so cool!" Yamamoto said with his usual smile._

_"Thanks." Yukiko said as she returned the smile to Yamamoto._

_[The Begining of The Tunder Fight]_

_Levi shocked Lambo and Lambo began to cry. Lambo then took put the 10-year bazooka. Tsuna told Lambo no but Lambo went in anyway. Ten year later Lambo then came out and he was eatting dumplings. He put his horns on and charged towards Levi using his Thunder Set. Levi shocked Lambo and TYL Lambo ran away crying. To be more precise he was running towards the ten year bazooka that five year old Lambo left. TYL Lambo went into the ten year bazooka. The trigger went off and the only thing is that twenty year later Lambo came out._

_"It's so nice to see you all." Lambo said._

_Lambo then looked around and saw that his old horns were on the floor. He destroyed the shell on the horns revealing the writing that was on the horns. Lambo then took off his horns and let them fall to the ground as he placed others on. Levi then took out his parcels and statted up the Levi Volta. Lambo just stood there. The lightning struck Lambo. After the lightning subsided Lambo disspelled it into the ground. Lambo then charged towards Levi with his Thunder set. The Varia said that the weakness to the attack was that it was short range. As if on cue Lambo's horns grew longer and he was stricking down Levi. But alas Lambo turned back into his five year old self. Levi was about to strike down little Lambo until Tsuna went into his hdwm and grabbed one of the wires that was running along the ground. The Cervello disqualified Lambo and Tsuna making Levi and Xanxus the defalt winners. Squalo then walked over to the Vongola's side and grabbed Yukiko. He slug Yukiko over his shoulder and Yukiko repeatedly hit his back._

_"Hey put me down!" Yukiko yelled._

_"Hey let go of Yuki-chan." Yamamoto said._

_"You'll see her tomorrow at school. Boss wants us to take her everytime we win." Squalo said as he walked over to the Varia side._

_Yukiko then went into her hdwm._

_"Defensive form 5: Dome of Flames." Yukiko said as she placed her hands on her oppisite shoulder._

_Yukiko formed a dome of flames around her. The flames soon hardened and Squalo let her go because her weight seemed to have tripled. Yukiko then released her shoulders and quickly got. She ran back over to Vongola side and jumpped into Yamamoto's arms. She wrapped her arms around his sides causing him to blush. Xanxus then ordered the Gola Mosca to grab Yukiko. Yukiko then went back into her hdwm and flew away. She couldn't fight back because if she did she would be disqualified and wouldn't be allowed to become part of the Vongola. Yukiko flipped over so her back was facing the ground. The Gola Mosca was still chasing Yukiko. Yukiko then stopped and put out the flames on her hands. She started plummitung towards the ground. Yukiko then placed her hands on her shoulders. The dome formed around her and she was heading towards the ground a little faster. Once she collided with the ground she dissolved the dome and got up quickly. She then saw the Gola Mosca flying striaght down. Yukiko then continued to evade the Gola Mosca._

_"Mosca." Xanxus said._

_The Mosca then stopped and flew back towards the Varia group. Yukiko flew over to the Vongola side and stood behind Yamamoto. She left her hdwm and wrapped her arms around Yamamoto's waist, pushing her breast (C-cup) against his back. Yamamoto then moved Yukiko in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Trash let's go." Xanxus said._

_"Wait before you go we have to announce the next battle." The left Cervello said._

_"The next battle will be Storm." The right Cervello said._

_With that the Varia left. Yukiko then looked up and saw that she was still holding onto Yamamoto. She blushed and then released Yamamoto. Yamamoto still had his arms wrapped around Yukiko._

_"Yamamoto you can let go now." Yukiko said as she averted her gaze away from Yamamoto._

_"Oh sorry." Yamamoto said as he released Yukiko._

_"Come on let's go home." Tsuna said._

_When they returned home Yukiko ate, took a quick shower, got in her pajams, put her X-rings on, and went to sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom: * wakes up* ugghh...what happened?

Yukiko: Xanxus shot you.

Squalo: VOOOIIII! WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!

Phantom: Well when two people love each other-

Yukiko: I think he means why did you bring him here?

Phantom: Because I can. Now I do not own Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Battle For The Storm Ring!**_

**_3rd Person_**

_[The Storm Battle]_

_Everyone got to their designated area and the Crellvero started the storm battle._

_[The End Of The Storm Battle]_

_Bel was on the ground and Gokudera only had a few minutes before the wind machines would explode. He walke over to Bel about to grab the half ring until Bel reached up and grabbed the chain around Gokudera's neck. Bel then stated something about a prince never losing. They began to wrestle. Shamal then told Gokudera that tthis wasn't worth dying for and to just givee Bel the ring. He then said that he couldn't disappoint Tsuna and would either bring back thering or die trying. Tsuna then said that the reason they are fight for is to laugh, have fun, and watch fireworks again. The final wind machine exploded. Tsuna dropped to his as almost everyone on the Vongola started to cry. Shamal then noticed a badly injured Gokudera walking towards them. Tsuna ran up to Gokudera who was now collapsed on the ground. Gokudera apologized and said that even though he couldn't get the ring he came back to watch those fireworks. Tsuna smiled and his his expression became serious as he turned his attention towards the Varia. Xanxus got up from his thorne and then walked towards Yukiko. She quickly hid behind Yamamoto._

_"Trash just come with me." Xanxus demanded._

_"Sorry pal but Yuki-chan isn't going anywhere with." Yamamoto said as he stood in front of Yukiko protectively._

_"This time she doesn't have a choice, Mosca." Xanxus said as the Mosca swiftly grabbed Yukiko._

_Yukiko tried to escape the Mosca's grasp. But of course she couldn't. Yukiko gave one final sad look to the Vongola as the Varia left the building. They soon got onto the same jet that Yukiko rode in to get back to Japan the first time the Varia kidnapped her. The Mosca followed Xanxus to a private room in the back and once he opened the door the Mosca placed Yukiko down as Xanxus walked in. Xanxus locked the door behind him and walked over to a bed that was in the room. (For some reason.) Yukiko just stared at the ground. Xanxus then took off his jacket, undid his tie, untucked his shirt, unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, and took off his shoes. Then leaving everything he took off he on the ground._

_"Trash get on the bed." Xanxus demanded._

_Yukiko listened as she slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side. Yukiko took off her shoes and got on the bed. She had then laid down on her stomach and turned her head in the opposite direction of Xanxus. Yukiko heard shuffling and Xanxus wrapped his arms around Yukiko's waist forcing her back to be pushed into Xanxus's chest. Xanxus then leaned down to Yukiko's ear._

_"You wil be mine Yukiko." Xanxus whispered into Yukiko's ear._

_Yukiko's eyes widened as a small blush started to spread across her. Yukiko then turned over only to see Xanxus's eyes closed. She hid her face in Xanxus's chest and started to think how everyone is doing. (Even though it has only been about 2 hours.) As soon as the jet was about to land Yukiko slowly started to drift off._

_[With The Vongola]_

_Reborn and Tsuna were still trying to working on the new move that Reborn wants Tsuna to learn. But Yukiko was still on his mind. Reborn then felt a presence. He turned Leon into a gun and pointed at a bush._

_"Come out now or die." Reborn said._

_"Hey calm down I was just looking for Yukiko." Aomine said as he came out of the bush._

_"Reborn-dono who is that?" Basil asked._

_"This is Aomine, he is the arecobaleno of moon." Reborn said._

_"There's an arecobaleno of moon?!" Basil asked surprised._

_"Whatever so where is Yukiko?" Aomine asked._

_"She was taken by the Varia." Reborn said._

_"What?!" Aomine asked angered._

_"Finally gonna come out and introduce yourself?" Reborn said._

_"Well I kind of have to because of that promise." Aomine said remembering when he made that promise to Unami._

_"If you don't mind me by asking what was the promise?" Tsuna asked as he left his hdwm._

_"Tsuna don't ask questions." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna._

_"No Reborn it's cool. So you see we were cursed around the time the Vongola were formed. I was in love with the original Moon guardian. When she was on her death bed she made me promise to watch over the othet Moon guardians of the Vongola. But in the past generations Yukiko has been the only other Moon guardian." Aomine explained._

_"Wait so yo guys have been alive for over 400 years?!" Basil asked._

_"Yes you are correct." Aomine said._

_"Well Aomine if you don't mind we have to finish training." Reborn said._

_"Alright hope you win against the Xanxus. The second's reincarnation, if you ask me thats going to be tough." Aomine said before leaving._


	7. Chapter 7

_Phantom: Well I had a mild concussion thanks to Xanxus._

_Yukiko: Yeah it was kind bad._

_Xanxus: Well trash it's your fault beacuse you kept calling me Xan-kun._

_Phantomgirl7: *begins to argue with Xanxus*_

_Yukiko: Phantom does not own hitman Reborn_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Battle For The Rain Ring!**_

**_3rd Person_**

_[The Rain Battle]_

_Yamamoto entered the room along with Squalo._

_[The End of The Rain Battle]_

_Yamamoto hit Squalo on the back of his head with the blunt side of his sword. Squalo collapsed and Yamamoto was out of strength. The water level was then high enough and the Cellvero released a shark. Yamamoto decided to save Squalo but the shark started heading straight towards them. Squalo the threw Yamamoto out of the way of the shark say that Yamamoto shouldn't tant his pride as a swordsman. The shark came towards Squalo and opened it's jaw wide. Squalo was then eaten by the shark. Xanxus chuckled and then started to laugh like a maniac. He began calling Squalo trash and saying that he was useless._

_"The winner of this battle is Yamamoto Takeshi. The next battle will be Moon." The left Cerllvero started and the right finished._

_Yukiko was shocked._

_"Wait but waht's the point I'll be a guardian either way." Yukiko said._

_"We have to make sure you're right for the part. Be here tomorrow at 11:00." The Ceverllo said before leaving._

_Yukiko luaghed and then turned towards her group. She was thinking this was going to be really fun. She walked towards Yamamoto. He was holding his side. She looked at him and slightly frowned. Yukiko looked into his eyes and then pulled him into a hug._

_"Yamamoto are you okay?" Yukiko asked._

_"Yeah I guess. Yukiko can I tell you something?" Yamamoto asked._

_"Sure what is it?" Yukiko asked._

_Yamamoto then leaned down to Yukiko's ear._

_"I like you." Yamamoto said before he passed out._

_"Yamamoto? Yamamoto?! " Yukiko yelled._

_"Yukiko relax he's just unconscious. Let's take him to the hospital." Reborn said as Dino's subordinates took Yamamoto._

_After they got to the hospital Yukiko stayed in Yamamoto's room for a while. Yamamoto eventually woke up. and Yukiko was sitting by his side. Yukiko looked at Yamamoto with a soft smile._

_"You're finally awake." Yukiko said._

_"Hey Yukiko how long have I been out?" Yamamoto asked._

_"About an hour. Yamamoto about what you said earlier I never really got to say anything." Yukiko said as se began to blush._

_"Yeah?" Yamamoto asked._

_"I...I like you too." Yukiko said as her blushed even more._

_Just as Yamamoto was about to say somethin the door to his room opened. Reborn stepped into the room and jumped onto Yukiko's shoulder._

_"Yukiko you need to finish your training. You can talk to Yamamoto tomorrow after he gets released from the hospital." Reborn said._

_"Alright see you later Reborn, Yamamoto see you tomorrow." Yukiko said as Reborn hopped off her shoulder._

_Yukiko walked over to Yamamoto and hugged him._

_"You can call me Takeshi from now on." Yamamoto said with a smile._

_Yukiko blushed and nodded. She walked towards the window and then went into her hdwm. She hopped out the window and flew towards the forest. Yamamoto let out a worried sigh. He was hoping that during the Moon battle she would stay safe and nothing would happen._

_"Yamamoto." Reborn said._

_"Yeah kid?" Yamamoto asked._

_"If we lose the mist and the cloud fights we lose Yuki. Are you willing to risk that?" Reborn asked as he looked at Yamamoto with one eye._

_Yamamoto's eyes went wide. He had liked Yukiko since the whole Kyokuo insident. He had also promised to protect her even when she didn't need to be protected. Yamamoto looked down as a shadow began to cast itself over his eyes. He gripped the sheets and thought for a second._

_"I...I...I don't want to lose her. I want her to stay by my side and I want to stay by hers." Yamamoto said as he looked at Reborn._

_Reborn let out a small chuckle and smirked._

_"Well then we just have to make sure we don't lose thee next few fights." Reborn said._

_[With Yukiko]_

_Yukiko was on the ground panting. She was covered in dust, dirt, and cuts. Yukiko was trying to perfect a move but she couldn't because it kept blowing up in her face._

_"One more time." Yukiko said as she stood up._

_Yukiko then moved her feet a few inches apart and then spread her arms out straight. She then put her arms in an X formation and pulled them to her left. Yukiko's white flames started to form around her as if she was using her dome. The flames formed a dome. She closed her eyes and started to breath slower. The flames started to slowly dissolve. Yukiko then opened her eyes and her flame started to grow bigger._

_"Attack Form 1: Flames of Disaster." Yukiko said._

_Flames then began to form. The flames were somehow different. They soon gathered into a medium-sized ball. Yukiko then jumped into the air and stayed air born. She put both her hands above her head and threw the flames to a group of trees. The group of trees were soon burnt to a crisp. Yukiko then landed on the ground. She let out a sigh as she left her hdwm. Yukiko then fell to her back. She looked at the stary night sky. The way that the stars dotted the sky made it seem like it was a once in a life time thing. Yukiko was mesmerized by the night sky._

_"Beautiful night isn't it?" Aomine asked as he stepped out of the bushes._

_Yukiko jumped to her feet and got in a fighting stance as she went into her hdwm._

_"Who are you?" Yukiko asked._

_"Relax, I'm Aomine the areocobaleno of Moon. I needed to tell you something." Aomine said._

_"Well what is it Aomine?" Yukiko asked as she left her hdwm._

_" I am here to watch over you." Aomine said._

_"Watch over me?" Yukiko asked._

_"I made a promise to the first sister, Unami, and I promised her that I would protect the other moon guardians. I am here to protect you and make sure nothing harms you." Aomine explained._

_"Well if you want you can come live with us." Yukiko said as she kneeled down to Aomine's hight._

_"I'll think about it. I'll be seeing you around." Aomine said as he started to walk away._

_"Bye Aomine." Yukiko said._


	8. Chapter 8

_PhantomMortal: I have changed my name!_

_Xanxus: Trash why?_

_PhantomMortal: Like you care mister I want to kill Tsuna and take over the Vongola._

_Xanxus: *begins to argue with me*_

_Yukiko: Mortal changed her name because she started getting into Mortal Kombat. Now with out further ado here is the next chapter. Mortal does not own anything but the idea and her OC._

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Moon Ring Challenge!**_

**_3rd Person_**

_Yukiko was in the middle of the forest even though it was time for school. She was still looking at the sky wondering what she was going to do in the moon challange. She laid down on the ground and put her hands behind her head. She lifted her hand with her ring and spread her fingers apart as if she was reaching out to grasp a part of the sky. All of a sudden her ring began to glow a soft white. Yukiko looked at the ring confused. Yukiko blinked and the next thing she knew she was surrounded by 6 men and a single female. Yukiko blinked for a second and then got up and starred at the group. All of them looked like her friends. The blonde one looked like Tsuna, the red head with a matching color tattoo looked like Gokudera, the one with a bandage over his nose looked like Ryohei, the one with blue eyes looked like Hibari, the one with green hair looked like 15 year old Lambo, the one in the hat looked Yamamoto, and the female looked like Yukiko._

_"Who are you all?" Yukiko asked as she went into her hdwm._

_"Wow she's just like you Unami." The blonde one said._

_"Giotto come on we have to tell her." The female said._

_"Alright so who wants to explain it?" The man with red hair asked._

_They each looked at each other. At this point Yukiko was getting irritated because they were ignoring her._

_"Hey! I asked who the hell are you!" Yukiko said._

_"Well I guess that leaves me then." The blonde said._

_"Then explain." Yukiko said._

_"Wow Unami she even has extreme temper." The man with a band aid said._

_"Now then, I am Giotto, the founder of the Vongola. These are my guardians. This is G the guardian of storm, Alaude the guardian of cloud, Knuckle the guardian of sun, Lampo the guardian of Thunder, Ugetsu Asari my rain guardian, and my tiwn Unami my guardian of moon. We are the original Vongola." Giotto said._

_"Wait but the Vongola was founded over 400 years ago how are you all here and where is you mist guardian?" Yukiko asked as many thoughts raced through her mind._

_"You see since we knew the flame of moon was rare we decided to seal apart of our souls in your ring. So whenever the need be we will come out and help you." Unami explained._

_"Alright but your mist guardian?" Yukiko asked._

_"We don't really talk about it but since I feel like you won't drop it let me explain. Daemon Spade was my guardian of mist. He was also the guardian of mist for Vongola Secondo better known as Ricardo. Daemon had tried to turn the Vongola into an ultimate kill machine but we stopped him." Giotto said._

_"Okay but why are you guys here?" Yukiko asked as she left her hdwm and sat on the ground._

_"Well I kind of wanted to help you with your training because I have this technique I have never shown anyone because I only used it in extreme situations." Unami said._

_"Alrigth so where do we start?" Yukiko asked._

_"First we start with them leaving so they don't pester me like they always do when I'm training." Unami said as her flame grew bigger as she glared at her family._

_"Alright see you later then Unami." Giotto said as his other guardians disappeared with him._

_"Now what are we doing?" Yukiko asked as she went back into her hdwm._

_"We can start by showing you howto actually make real concrete things with your flames that will only dissolve when you release them." Unami said._

_"Alright then let's get this show on the road." Yukiko said as she began to make weapons out of her flames._

_Yukiko and Unami worked on the weapons for a few hours before showing her something pretty interesting and how to use a certain ability. It was nearly time for the battle Yukiko had two hours before it was time for the fight. Yukiko flew all the way to school wich took her about ten minutes. She landed on the roof of the school and left her hdwm. She proped herself up against a wall and began to nap. When Yukiko opened her eyes she saw her family standing int the courtyard of the school. She went into her hdwm and jumped of the roof using her flames to land on the ground softly. She walked over to her group and they all had a sign of relief on their faces. Yukiko looked at Takeshi. He smiled and Yukiko blushed._

_"Now that you are here we can start this challenge. Your task will be to take down the two bosses of a rival familigas Nakagawa Ichigo of the Fantasma family and Namakaze Shiro of the Dragoon family. You will have 5 hours to take them down. When you are ready and when everyone in in the spectator area we will begin the battle." The Cerllover said._

_Yukiko walked over to her families area and then flashed them all a reassuring smile. Takeshi then put his hand on Yukiko's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him pulled him into a hug. When they seperated Takeshi placed a kiss on Yukiko's cheek. She walked over to her battle area and got into a fighting stance. The battle began. Ichigo charged at Yukiko with his weapon, a pair of full tang fighting knives, in hand. He swung at Yukiko's head she quickly dodged and connected her left fist with Ichigo's jaw. Ichigo stumbled back as Shiro began charging towards Yukiko with his scythe. He swung his scythe at Yukiko who blocked it with her Defensive Mode 6: Shield of Flames._

_"Combat Mode 10: Flames of Creation." Yukiko said as she formed a pair of guns._

_Everyone on the Vongola side was shocked they looked like real guns. They were silver with a black grip on the handle. Yukiko then shot each man. They stumbled back a few feet due to the bullets being made out of flames it did not hurt them...much. Yukiko dropped the guns making them dissolve before they hit the ground. Yukiko thought about for a second and came up with an idea. She jumped back a bit and flames started to form around her._

_"Combat Mode 11: Flames of Creative Disaster." Yukiko said as she formed knives._

_Bel scowled and began mumble somethin about that being his thing._

_Yukiko tossed a knife at each man. After each knife was thrown they each exploded. Making the leaders fall to the ground. After about several minutes the Cervello deamed Yukiko the winner. Yukiko walked over to her group and left her hdwm. She smiled as she jumped into Takeshi's arms. He then put Yukiko down and gave her a small kiss on her lips. She responded to the kiss. Though it was short it was sweet and tender. Each of the Vongola members began to blush but no one could match Tsuna. Yukiko let out a small giggle. The Cervello then stated that the next fight would be mist. With that the other groups keft and Dino's subordinates took the two mafia bosses to the mafia hospital. With that everyone went home._


	9. Chapter 9

_PhantomMortal: Hey guys new chapter!_

_Tsuna: What happens?_

_Yukiko: things happen Tusna._

_PhantomMortal7: Now... ON TO THE STORY!_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: You Have No Choice. You Will Be My Moon Guardain!_**

**_3rd Person_**

_Mukuro had turned into and olive green liquid and forced himself into Vipers body._

_"See there is one reason and one reason only why you lost and that's because you went up against me." Mukuro's voice said as Viper exploded._

_The battle for mist was over and Mukuro was deemed the winner. Mukuro walked over to the Vongola side and started to talk about him and Tsuna's team still being enemies and the only reason he joined the Vongola was because it would be an easier manner of getting Tsuna's body. Mukuro soon fainted turning into Chrome. Ken and Chikusa left._

_"Oi Moon guardian." Bel said._

_Yukiko turned and looked at the Varia._

_"What do you want?" Yukiko asked with an angry face._

_"Your future boss wants to see you." Bel said with an evil smile._

_"Fine I'll go talk to the soon to lose Vongola candidate for Vongola Decimo." Yukiko said as she walked over to the Varia side but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist._

_"Yuki-chan are you sure about this?" Tsuna asked._

_"Tsuna I know your just trying to look out for me but I can handle this, don't worry bro I'll be fine." Yukiko said as she hugged her brother._

_Yukiko gave Takeshi a quick kiss on the lips and walked over to the Varia. Yukiko stood in front of Xanxus with a glare. Yukiko put her hands behind her back and started to form knives from her flames._

_"What do you want Xanxus?" Yukiko asked witth a bit of an attitude._

_Bel then stepped behind Yukiko and grabbed both her arms makeing her dissolve the knives made out of her Moon flames._

_"Shishishi looks like the soon to be Varia princess is trying to kill the boss already." Bel said with a smirk._

_"Let her go trash." Xanxus commanded and Bell released Yukiko._

_"What do you want?" Yukiko asked still glaring at Xanxus._

_Xanxus then stood and all in an instant Yuikiko was on the ground with a huge amount of pain on her right cheek. Xanxus looked down at Yukiko with a cold expression. She soon stood on her feet pressing her right hand to her cheek. _

_"Woman you are mine you are not allowed to do what you please with those trash." Xanxus said as his glare shifted towards Takeshi._

_"Shut up. I don't even like you and you're treating me like your property! I am going to destroy your family if we lose!" Yukiko yelled as Takeshi was about to run over but was stopped by Reborn._

_"Once we win you'll be my Moon guardian and you'll have to do whatever I say." Xanxus said as he down at Yukiko._

_"First off I already have a family and that's Tsuna and our friends. And second I will never join the likes of you! Now shut the hell up before I rid the world of your existence!" Yukiko said as she went into her hdwm._

_Everyone but the Varia was shocked by what Yukiko had said. She has never snapped like this before._

_"To bad because when we win you'll be part of my family and you'll belong to me and me alone." Xanxus said after leaning down to Yukiko's ear._

_"What?!" Yukiko said as he eyes widened in anger._

_"Your heart, your soul, your mind, your body, all of you will belong to me." Xanxus whispered in Yukiko's ear._

_Xanxus chuckled and then licked Yukiko's ear. Yukiko shivered as anger tingled through her._

_"Like hell!" Yukiko exclaimed as she pushed Xanxus away._

_"Trash you have no choice once I win." Xanxus said as he moved towards Yukiko with an evil smirk._

_"You can go to hell Xanxus! I know now that we can't let you have this and we won't let you ruin the name of the Vongola! Xanxus I promise you we will take you down and become the next leaders of the Vongola!" Yukiko said._

_"Hahahaha like you trash can beat me! Why don't you use that ability of yours in order to find out why I'm really doing this?" Xanxus said as he started to laugh like a maniac._

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yukiko asked getting angry._

_Xanxus smirked as he grabbed Yukiko and pushed her against the wall. His __hands were at the side of her head. Yukiko just glared at Xanxus as he smirked. The Vongola gasped._

_"Yukiko!" The Vongola said in unison._

_Takeshi took out his sword, Gokudera took out his dynamite, Tsuna was ready to go into his hdwm and Ryohei was ready to start boxing. Reborn then shot a bullet making the Vongola look towards the slightly angry arecobaleno._

_"Let Yuki handle this." Reborn said as a shadow was casted over his eyes due to his hat._

_"Yeah kora! She can handle herself." Colonello agreed with Reborn._

_Xanxus's smirk widened. He then started to slowly lean down. Yukiko felt Xanxus's hot breath hit aganst her lips. His breath smelled of wine and tequila. Xanxus then captured Yukiko's lips in a passionate kiss. Yukiko stood there stuned. Yukiko then placed her hands on Xanxus chest as she attempted to push him away but alas he was to strong. Yukiko then started to grip on to Xanxus's shirt as she started to run out of air. Xanxus then wrapped his arm around Yukiko's waist, and the other behind her head, pushing her up against his body. Their bodies didn't show a centimeter of space. Xanxus then released Yukiko. Xanxus and Yukiko were panting. Xanxus had released Yukiko and stepped back smirking. Yukiko caught her breath and then all of a sudden her head started to hurt. She grabbed the sides of her temple and kneeled down. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. She was soon on her side screaming in pain and agony. Tsuna and the others then ran towards Yukiko. Takeshi sat Yukiko up supporting her weight with his hand on her back. Yukiko then opened her eyes to see she was somewhere else. Yukiko looked around her back was against a green pillar. Yukiko got up and saw that an unconscious Squalo was sitting in the exact same spot she was sitting. Yukiko then walked around the pillar. She saw what looked to be Xanxus and Vongola Nono fighting. Xanxus was spatting something angrily about how he was to never actually be the Vongola Decimo and other things. The Vongola Nono then looked at Xanxus with sad eyes. Everything soon turned white. Yukiko's eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily. Yukiko saw they were still in the gymnasium. She looked up at Takeshi. Takeshi looked down at her worried. She gave him a faint reassuring smile. Takeshi relaxed a little more. His gaze soon turned to a glare as he looked at Xanxus who looked down at the two with a cold glare. He then looked back at Yukiko who gave him a light peck on the cheek._

_"Yuki are you okay?" Tsuna asked concerned._

_"Tsuna I'm fine I just feel a little tiered." Yukiko said before she fainted._

_"Yukiko!" Tsuan said in a worried voice._

_"Tsuna she's fine she just passed out. Yukiko was able to see what Xanxus was thinking by using the ability that the first's sister, Unami, was able to use. They called it the hyper seeing. You have to make contact with the person who's mine you want to read. The first time she found this ability she fainted much like Yukiko did. But she was able to train it and she was soon able to read the persons mind by just looking at them." Reborn said as Yukiko's dying will flame started to die out._

_"Trash let's go." Xanxus commanded._

_The Varia soon left and the other were still staring at an unconscious Yukiko._


	10. Chapter 10

_PhantomMortal: I hope you are all ready for a new chapter!_

_Xanxus: Trash no one reads this crap._

_PhantomMortal: *begins to cry* Xanxus you're such a jerk._

_Xanxus: *a little confused* Idiot trash I was just joking * Begins to rub my back*_

_PhantomMortal: Well you've got a sick way of joking._

_Xanxus: well trash I guess I'm sorry._

_PhantomMortal: Xan-kun *kisses cheek* You're still an ass but I guess I except._

_Yukiko: Mortal owns nothing but me._

* * *

_**Chapter 10: How Dare You Do This To The Ninth?!**_

**_Yukiko's P.o.v_**

_I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and saw that I was in nothing but a black void. I started moving. For a while I just drifted aimlessly. Until I saw this faint white light. I quickly moved towards the light. When I was close enough to see I saw it was actually a Moon flame. I reached out to touch it but I pulled my hand back in hesitation. I then clenched my fist and swallowed a lump in my throat. I reached out to touch the flame once more._

_"Yukiko..." A voice said as I was about to touch the flame._

_"Who's there?" I asked as I looked around._

_"Yukiko it's me Unami." Unami said._

_"Unami, where are you?" I asked as I turned around._

_"I'm right infront of you." Unami said._

_I looked at the flame._

_"Yukiko, I need you to put your ring in my flame." Unami said._

_"Okay but why?" I asked as I took my ring off._

_"Just put your ring in my flame." Unami said and I did as she said._

_Once the flames subsided the ring was just floating. I took the ring with hesitation. I put the ring back on._

_"Now with some of my power you will be able to use my ability with out the pain." Unami said as she appeared infront of me._

_"Unami," I hugged her,"thank you." I said as she returned the hug._

_"Now listen you must go and help your brother and guardians." Unami said._

_"Alright." I said._

_I bid Unami fair well as I went into my hdwm. I then shot straight up. I looked around and saw I was still in the hospital. I grabbed my clothes that were on a chair next to my bed and got dressed quickly. I put on my X-rings and went into my hdwm. I opened the window and jumped out heading towards the school. Once I was at the school I landed on the roof silently so no one would notice me. I looked at the courtyard and saw that Hibari had just taken out the Gola Mosca. I turned towards the Varia and glared at Xanxus. I could see the smirk growing on his face. He leaped from his chair and connected his foot with Hibari's tonfa. He then flipped landing back on his feet._

_"My foot slipped." Xanxus said his smirk growing ever wider._

_"Sure it did." Hibari said._

_Hibari lifted his tonfa and began attacking Xanxus who dodged each attack._

_"Tch, Hibari-kun never changes." I said as I flew over head of both Hibari and Xanxus._

_I then used Defensive Mode 3: Flames of Capture. I aimed them ant Hibari-kun's tonfa.I lached them onto said weapon and then pulled them towards me. I caught the tonfa and everones gaze's soon shifted towards me. I landed on the ground near the spectaor area. I saw Hibari glaring at me._

_"Yuki!" Takeshi yelled in excitement._

_"Takeshi-kun I missed you." I said as I gave him a small smile._

_"Haha I missed you too, I was worried." Takeshi said to me._

_After the Gola Mosca began to go on a rampage I felt a stange power. I turned to see Tsuna flying towards us. He soon landed and the Gola Mosca began to attack him. After a few attacks Tsuna had taken out the Mosca causing an old man to fall out. Reborn then jumped infront of the Mosca as Tsuna dropped to his knees and began to cry. I quickly jumped over the gate and landed infront of the man. My eyes widened in anger and shock. The man was... the Vongola Ninth. I soon opened the fabric he was wrapped in and saw he was beyond injured. Reborn couldn't even help him with his first aid kit. I then thought for a second and looked at my hands. I hope this works. I placed my hands on the Vongola Ninth's wounds._

_"Defensive Mode 0: Flames Of Healing." I said as flames started to slowly close the wound._

_My flames closed the wound enough to slow the bleeding. I then took my hands off the wound and stood back up. I looked though the first aid kit and saw some disinfectant and some bandages. I put the disinfectant on a cloth and dabbed it on the wound earning some groans of pain from the Ninth. I then banaged the wound as best as I could. Xanxus then started to state that Tsuna would lose the trust of others and be talked about as if it was treason. He said something along the lines of him killing the Ninth, striking him down, and slicing him. Tsuna began to cry even more. Reborn then realized that the only reason Xanxus was doing this was because if he became the boss the most families would be very sceptical so he decided to frame Tsuna and avenge the Ninth. Xanxus then said that they couldn't prove anything. I got up as a shadow casted over my eyes. I clenched my fist as I turned and walked towards Xanxus. I stopped a few inches infront of him and grabbed his collar. I glared directly into his eyes._

_"HOW COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THE NINTH?!" I yelled at him._

_Xanxus just smirked._

_"Looks like you're going to be mine after all." Xanxus with a smirk._

_"Like hell!" I said as I formed flames in my hand._

_I put them to Xanxus's stomach. He placed his hand with his flame against mine. He blasted my flames. I flew back and landed in the spectator area. Gokudear and Takeshi caught me. I got back up and touched my cheek. I looked at my hand. Blood. He only hit me once and he already drew blood?! Ther Cervello or as Gokudera calls them, The Dogs of Xanxus, announced that the next fight would be The Sky Battle. Xanxus then threw the other half of the Sky ring at Tsuna. Saying this was going to be way to easy. Tsuna then sent a galre, something he wpuld never do, towards Xanxus saying that he would never let Xanxus be the next Vongola Decimo. Xanxs thn chuckled and said we'll see as he, Cervello, and the rest of the Varia left. Dino's subordinates then put the Ninth on a hamick and quickly took him to the hospital. I left my hdwm and looked over at Tsuna. I smiled faintly. Tsuan you've really grown I just hope you'll be able to except this fate you, we all have to deal with. Takeshi the walked up to me nd he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him._

_"Are you okay Yuki-chan?" Takezhi asked as I turned to face him._

_"Yeah I'm fine let's just go." I said as I grabbed Takeshi's hand and intertwined my fingers with his._

_Takeshi smiled and then pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I blushed as I felt his tongue go over my lip with hesitation. I opened my mouth slightly to allow him entrance. Our tounges intertwined with each other. I then gave in and allowed him to explore my mouth. We both slowly pulled away from the kiss to breath. I can't belive a guy like Takeshi could kiss like that. We began to walk towards my house after I took one last look at Tsuna._


	11. Chapter 11

_PhantomMortal: I hope you are all ready for a new chapter!_

_Xanxus: What ever get on to me kicking the trashes ass._

_PhantomMortal: First off I need to tell them something important. I will be posting two chapters for the sky battle and I will most likely be posting the next chapter somewhere around this weekend it depends because I'm also wotking on two other stories I am planning on posting soon. That would be the Blech and One Piece story but I have to watch those and catch up to what's been happening so far and don't get mad at me but in One Piece I'm still in the part about Water Seven. Any way enjoy the chapter._

_Yukiko: Mortal owns nothing but Oc and idea._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Sky Battle Part 1**_

**_3rd Person_**

_It was the final day of Ring battles. This is the day everyone has been waiting for. The Sky Battle. Yukiko went to the forest a few hours before the match. She looked around to make sure she was completely alone. Yukiko took a deep breath and then her ring started to golw a soft white. Yukiko blinked and then the original Vongola appeared. Yukiko was puzzled as to why they were here._

_"Yukiko we need to talk." Giotto said._

_"What is it?" Yukiko asked._

_"We came to warn you, even though you have us to help guide you we can't help you in fights." Giotto said._

_"What are you trying to say?" Yukiko asked._

_"We mean you will not be able to use us to help you during this fight. But you must summon us before the fight so we can watch what happens. We have not been able to see all of what has been going on that well do to the rings being split in half." Unami said._

_"Alright I will. I just have one question." Yukiko said as she began to blush at her thought._

_"What is it?" Unami asked._

_"Before I ask you this question can they please leave?" Yukiko asked._

_Unami turned to her family and they all nodded. Unami then turned back to Yukiko with a smile._

_"Now what did you want to ask me?" Unami asked._

_"Did you fall in love with anyone?" Yukiko asked._

_"Yes but you won't like the answer." Unami said as she scratched the back of her head._

_"Who did you fall for?" Yukiko asked._

_"I fell for Vongola Secondo." Unami said as she blushed._

_Yukiko's eyes widened. Wait she never fell for Aomine?_

_"Why did you fall for him?" Yukiko asked._

_"Well I fell for him because even though he was cold and distant he seemed to care about my feelings and he always wanted to make me feel happy and always see my smile. I soon found that I was the same way towards him." Unami explained._

_"Wow so did you ever get married?" Yukiko asked._

_"Yeah but we never had kids." Unami said._

_"Alright thank you Unami-ni-chan." Yukiko blushed as the last few words escaped her mouth._

_Unami bid Yukiko a farewell and then began to walk back to town. Once Yukiko got back to town she walked to the school. Yukiko got there an hour earlier then anyone else. She went into her hdwm and then flew to the roof of the building. She stood on the roof and just waited for the ring to glow. Once it began to glow the original Vongola had emerged from the ring. They all sat down on the roof and began to wait for the others. Once the Varia got there Yukiko glared at Xanxus. Xanxus then turned his head towards Yukiko and saw her. A gigantic smirk was plastered on his face. Yukiko continued to glare at Xanxus. Once her family had arrived Yukiko then bid the original Vongola farewell for now and jumped off the roof landing softly on the ground due to her flames. Yukiko powered down and then walked towards her family with a straight face. The Cervello then explained the rules of the match and how this was going to work. One of the two bosses had to go around the school and collect all the Vongola rings and whoever had all the rings including the Sky ring ment that they would be the next one to become the leader of the Vongola. _

_Each of the guardians also received a white watch that had a screen and a ring shaped hole. Each of the Varia and Vongola went to their battle field. Yukiko stayed with Tsuna and Xanxus in the courtyard. The Cervello then pressed a buttom and all the guardians collapsed. Yukiko placed her back against the school as it became hard for her to breath and move. The Cervello then explained that every guardian was injected with a poison called death heater and that they would not be able to move. They also stated that they would die in 30 minutes. Xanxus then began to walk towards Yukiko. He kneeled down infront of Yukiko and grabbed her chin with his fingers. He smirked at how vunarable Yukiko was right now. Looked at Xanxus with pleading eyes hoping he would just walk away. Xanxus then leaned down to Yukiko and began to whisper in her ear._

_"I'll make sure you will be mine trash." Xanxus said before releasing Yukiko and ealking back to Tsuna._

_As Xanxus walked towards Tsuna he soon connected his fist with Tsuna's left cheek._

_"Is that all you got trash?" Xanxus asked as he continued to walk towards Tsuna._

_The Cervello then officaly started the match after Reborn had shot Tsuna. Yukiko knew this was going to tak longer then the given time._


	12. Chapter 12

_PhantomMortal: I hope you are all ready for a new chapter!_

_Xanxus: What ever get on to me kicking the trashes ass._

_PhantomMortal: Enjoy the chapter. Most dialogue does not belong to me. I also took an entire week out of my life to write this I hope you enjoy and play some music while you're reading because this is going to take a while. Also because I can it is not going to be required to get The Moon Ring._

_Yukiko: Mortal owns nothing but Oc and idea._

* * *

_**Chapter 12: The Sky Battle Part 2**_

**_3rd Person_**

"_Battle start!" The Cervello said._

_Tsuna got into a fighting stance and once his flames grew slightly larger he charged towards Xanxus. He tride to punch Xanxus's head but Xanxus easily dodged. Xanxus then tried to elbow Tsuna but Tsuna caught his elbow While he extinguished his flames. Xanxus then moved his elbow away from Tsuna and then connected his foot with Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna flew back and hit the school._

_"Sawada-dono!" Basil exclaimed._

_"What amazing speed." Shamal exclaimed._

_"Tsuna." Yukiko said in a quite, worried whisper._

_"Is that it?" Xanxus asked as he began to march towards Tsuna._

_Tsuna then charged towards Xanxus and then took another swing at Xanxus. Xanxus simply caught his wrist and then tightened his grasp around Tsuna's wrist. Tsuna looked at Xanxus with confusion._

_"I'm asking you if that's it." Xanxus said as he formed his flames in his hand._

_"That's not good." Reborn stated._

_Xanxus then shot his flames at Tsuna but he quickly dodged by using his flames to propel himself upward. There was then a deep crater in the side of the school._

_"Hey, that was reinforced concrete."Shamal siad._

_"And it was weathered away in a moment."Basil said._

_"It's the Flames of Rage." Reborn said._

_Tsuna then jumped out of Xanxus's grasp and onto the side of the school._

_"Flames of Rage? What is that Reborn-san?" Basil asked._

_"The Dying Will Flames is like a fingerprint or voice. It differs in shape and properties from person to person. And Xanxus's is a very rare, high-ranking flame. They say that the 2nd, the only Boss who used his fists and never a weapon, was the only one to have this flame. This flame is capable of turning everything to ash. It's an overwhelming destructive power. It only appeared when the 2nd was enraged, so it has been called "Flames of Rage" instead of "Dying Will Flame." Reborn explained._

_"Now you know why the First, who used gloves as you do, ran away to Japan. It was because he feared fighting the 2nd. Because the title "Ultimate" would falter if the Flames of Rage burnt out the Dying Will Flame." Xanxus began to form his flames in hand, "He feared this flame."_

_Tsuna then stood from his crouched position on the wall._

_"Want to try that out? To see whether your flame or my flame is stronger." Tsuna said as he looked down at Xanxus._

_"What?" Xanxus asked._

_"What is Sawada-dono planning?" Basil asked._

_Yukiko smirked as if knowing what her twin was planning. Tsuna then extinguished his flames and propelled himself towards Xanxus._

_"A fist fight?" Collonello asked._

_"Hahaha! Trash 'til the end! If you want to die that badly... Then be blown away." Xanxus said as he connected his flame with Tsuna's._

_The flames caused an explosion knocking back the Cervello and causing Reborn and Yukiko to smirk. Tsuna then punched Xanxus and Xanxus flew back hitting part of the school._

_"Hey thus is...Sawada-dono's flame overpowered Xanxus's flames!" Shamal started and Basil finished._

_"This is the fruit of his training. Although Xanxus's flame may have more overall destructive power, Tsuna broke through Xanxus's flame by concentrating his own into a single , this isn't enough to down Xanxus." Reborn explained._

_Tsuna charged at Xanxus using his flames. Xanxus began to charge his flames. Tsuna raised his arms in defence. There was then a gun click. Tsuna's eyes widened as Xanxus shot a stream of flames at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged the shot by a single hair._

_"He broke through the flame shield!" Collonello exclaimed._

_Xanxus then shot himself up and landed a fee feet away from Tsuna._

_"What was that?" Basil asked._

_"To use my weapon against this piece of trash..." Xanxus said as he revealed his weapons._

_Everyone but the guardians gasped._

_"So Xanxus uses weapons as well." Yukiko said._

_"Those guns are the same type as those used by the 7th. The 2nd's flames and the 7th's guns...This is a fearsome combination. _

_"G-guns? He uses not only his fists, but guns as well?" Basil asked._

_"Vongola has had bosses with various combat styles. The 7th was the only one who used guns as his main weapon. They say that the 7th chose guns because of his skills with them, as well as the properties of his flame." Reborn said._

_"What kind of properties?" Collonello asked._

_"The 7th's flame was the weakest among all the bosses. That's why he used those weapons to make up for it. In the cartridges of those guns, there are bullets very similar to these." Reborn said as he pulled out a dying will bullet._

_"Dying Will Bullets, kora?" Collonello asked._

_"Combat bullets modified by the 7th. Look at his hands." Reborn said causing all attention to go towards Xanxus._

_Xanxus was charging his flames into the gun. After a long conversation about the the 7th's weapon the fight continued._

_"I thought you were going to take care of me. Or did your hyper intuition predict your own death?" Xanxus asked._

_Tsuna then charged towards Xanxus._

_"Tch. You little tick. Do you really think you're the only one with high-speed movement?" Xanxus as as he shot himself into the air._

_Tsuna quickly changed his direction and headed straight up. Xanxus continuously change direction and Tsuna followed. Xanxus then held his guns in front of Tsuna._

_"Die!" Xanxus exclaimed._

_Tsuna instead of moving out of the way blocked the shot. The shot went out of Tsuna's hand and bounced off the gymnasium's roof. Yukiko blinked feeling her vision getting hazy. Her head dropped to the left. She no longer wanted to watch the scene before her unfold._

_"Boss I was almost hit." Viper said in nothing more than a low tone._

_"Because Tsuna drew it away, Chrome is safe for the moment." Reborn said._

_Xanxus and Tsuna then landed on one of the walls of the school._

_"I see. You were barking about that, that you wouldn't let you Guardians die. And what did you gain from that? I don't care if my subordinates die. Look at your monitor." Xanxus said smirking._

_Everyone even Yukiko soon looked at the monitor._

_"Boss, please save me. I'll do anything." Lussuria pleaded._

_"I won't lose ever again. I'll follow you for the rest of my life. I'll give you half of all the money I've saved." Viper bargained._

_"Rings...I'll help you collect the Rings." Bel said._

_"Please save me, and give me any kind of command." Levi said._

_Xanxus laughed maniacally._

_"This is how the Sky should be!" Xanxus shot himself into the air. "Here's some charity!" Xanxus said as he shot the Lightning and Storm poles. The rings rolled and landed in front of Levi and Bel. Bel and Levi quickly used the rings for the antidote and then thanked Xanxus. Xanxus then landed on the roof of the school and began to laugh again._

_"What's the matter? You didn't expect me to use this method? If you want to try it out, throw your gloves at them!" Xanxus said before he began to laugh._

_Yukiko glared at Xanxus and the she felt something hit her head. She watched as her ring landed on her lap. She grabbed the ring and then looked up. All she saw was a little shimmer of light hit something silver. Yukiko quickly took the antidote. And began to Regan her muscle movements. She decided not to stand until Hibari revealed himself. Tsuna then jumped into the roof landing a few feet away from Xanxus._

_"Huh. Where are you going?" Xanxus asked._

_"What's Tsuna panicked about?" Reborn asked._

_"Reborn-San, at this point the Guardians will be..." Basil said with a worried tone._

_"Though Xanxus is a man who breaks the mold, your Guardians aren't normal people." Reborn said._

_Bel then jumped down._

_"Rain is the closest from here." Bel said as he looked in the direction of the rain._

_Hibari then swung something and Bel dodged. But the ring was knocked out of Bel's hand and landed On font of Gokudera. Yukiko finally stood and turned into her hdwm. Everyone soon turned their attention to Hibari and Bel._

_"What's going on, kora?" Collonello asked._

_"what in the world..." One of the Cervello said._

_"Why is the Cloud's pole..." The other Cervello asked._

_"Hibari destroyed the pole and took the antidote." Reborn stated._

_"Impossible. Death Heater is a potent poison that could even subdue a wild elephant." One Cervello said._

_"Hibari hates being restrained more than anything else." Reborn said smirking._

_"But just because he does..." The Cervello said._

_"His nature, which hates to be restrained, overpowered the poison. That's why he was chosen. As a noble, solitary, floating cloud that protects the Family from an independent stance, without being bound." Reborn explained._

_Yukiko heard an explosion come from the other roof and all of a sudden there was a loud groan. She flew towards the roof and saw Gokudera giving Lambo the antidote. Yukiko landed next to Gokudera and then looked at the monitor and saw Xanxus evading Tsuna as he tried to catch Xanxus. Xanxus then papered behind Tsuna._

_"Too slow!" Xanxus exclaimed before elbowing Tsuna in the face._

_Tsuna laneed on the roof. Xanxus quickly reloaded his guns. Tsuna got back up and charged towards Xanxus._

_"Hey, hey. You've got to be kidding me, right? Is this already your best?" Xanxus asked as he lifted his guns and aimed them at Tsuna._

_Tsuna quickly turned and began flying towards the ground._

_"Scoppio do Ira! (Burst of Wrath.)" Xanxus said As he shot countless bullets at Tsuna._

_The bullets soon combined and hit Tsuna directly. Once Tsuna got back up his vest was knocked off due to the last attack. Tsuna then placed his hands together and began to power his secret attack. Tsuna's flame began to flicker. Xanxus's eyes widened._

_'That flickering, abnormal flame...Could it be...Could it be the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough?!' Xanxus thought to himself as he glared at Tsuna._

_Xanxus then jumped off the roof and used his guns to propel himself towards Tsuna._

_"I won't let you!" Xanxus exclaimed breaking Tsuna out of his concentration._

_Tsuna then used his flames to get away but Xanxus used his guns and quickly guns and quickly changed direction._

_"I won't let yoh get away!" Xanxus exclaimed as he charged towards Tsuna._

_Xanxus then his Tsuna's chin with his gun and Tsuna was sent flying. Tsuna stopped himself using his flames and Xanxus appeared behind him. Xanxus began to shot at Tsuna but he quickly dodged each of the bullets._

_"You're unsighlty." Xanxus said as he tried to shoot Tsuna again._

_Tsuna then ducked under the shot and continued to dodge until he was shot in the air and fell to the ground. Tsuna landed on his feet and then gripped his side. He then got into his Zero Point Breakthrough stance and tried to use it again. Xanxus then shot at Tsuna again but smTsuna dodged and skid across the ground. Tsuna then began to kneel and then stood. He continued to try to use the Zero Point Breakthrough._

_"That's wasted effort! Dissappear! Scoppio di Ira!" Xanxus said as he shot the bullets towards Tsuna._

_Tsuna's eyes widened just before the shot hit his back directly. Bel thought for a second and then decided to go save Viper. Tsuna's X-gloves turned back into mittens and his flame on his forehead was gone. Xanxus landed a few feet away from Tsuna._

_"So you died. Stupid trash,you only hurried your death. What a foolish thing to do. Now that I think of it, a piece of trash wouldn't be able to perform the Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough I'll turn this piece of trash to ash." Xanxus said as he formed his flames in hand._

_Yukiko then smirked and began to laugh at Xanxus's remark. Once she calmed down she noticed how everyone was looking at her like she was crazy but she didn't care. Yukiko then jumped off the roof and landed a few feet away from Xanxus sending him a sly smirk._

_"What's so funny have you finally excepted that you're mine?" Xanxus asked sending a smirk towards Yukiko._

_"Hehe. What a foolish thing to say." Yukiko said._

_"What?!" Xanxus asked angered._

_"Sorry but never underestimate my brother if you think he's dead take another look." Yukiko said as she pointed at Tsuna from over her shoulder._

_Yukiko smirked as she flew back towards the roof. Xanxus then looked at Tsuna and noticed a small flame appeared on his forehead. Tsuna's gloves turned back to normal and he used his flames to help him stand._

_"What?" Xanxus asked shocked._

_Reborn then began to explain how Tsuna was able to take the direct hit due to the opposite of the Dying Will or the "Minus" state._

_"Hmph. That's the Zero Point Breakthrough used by the First?" Xanxus asked._

_"That's right." Tsuna said._

_Xanxus then busted out laughing._

_"That's great! I don't know who told you, but that's not the Zero Point Breakthrough! That's not even close to the real thing. It is a Vongola special it such a pathetic technique that the user would take so much damage?" Xanxus asked._

_Yukiko then looked to see that the original Vongola were watching intently. Yukiko gave Unami and the others a small reassuring smile and they all nodded. Yukiko then jumped of the roof and headed on the direction of the rain arena. Xanxus lifted his guns._

_"It's over trash I'll shoot you 'till you become ash!" Xanxus exclaimed._

_"Aim carefully." Tsuna said._

_"What?" Xanxus asked._

_"I'll do it right next time." Tsuna said as he began to use the technique again._

_"It'll be the same no matter how many times we do it." Xanxus said as Tsuna changed the position of his hands._

_Xanxus's eyes widened._

_"Zero Point Breakthrough Custom." Tsuna said as his flame began to flicker._

_Xanxus smirked and Tsuna's eyes widened in confusion._

_"You still call that a Zero Point Breakthrough?" Xanxus asked._

_Hibari began to walk down the hallway and his vision becoming blurry. Hibari then felt someone grab his arm and fling it over their shoulder. He looked to his right to see non other then Yukiko. Yukiko helped Hibari down the hallway and soon stopped at a window where they could clearly see Tsuna. Xanxus began to get even more angered as his glare intensified._

_"You piece of trash! How many times do you have to bluff to be satisfied? The real Zero Point Breakthrough doesn't have a stance like that!" Xanxus exclaimed._

_"No matter what you say. I...I'm going to use my Zero Point Breakthrough to the end." Tsuna said._

_"You're a smartass piece of trash. I'll make you dissappear so that you can never speak the name of that technigue again." Xanxus lifted his gun and shot himself to the right. "Know that our powers are world's apart!" Xanxus said as he kicked Tsuna._

_Tsuna flew back and Xanxus used his guns and followed Tsuna. Xanxus then lifted his other gun and aimed it at Tsuna._

_"Dissappear!" Xanxus said as he shot Tsuna._

_Tsuna eyes widened and then landed on the ground with a giant cloud of smoke and dust around him. The dust subsided and it revealed Tsuna with out his flame. Xanxus landed a few feet away and then smirked. Tsuna's flame soon returned to his forehead and then Tsuna began to struggle to get up. _

_"I'd like to commend you on surviving, but you weren't able to absorb all the damage. What did you call it? "Custom"? Not even worth talking about." Xanxus then shot himself into the air and then began to circle Tsuna. "Bocciolo di Fiamma!(Bud of Flame)." Xanxus said as he began to shoot Tsuna._

_"What's the matter?! Don't you even have the strength to fly?" Xanxus asked as he continued to circle Tsuna._

_Xanxus began to laugh as he continued to shoot Tsuna._

_"Enjoy despair, you pmpous imitation!" Xanxus said._

_Xanxus then looked at Tsuna's eyes and saw he same look in his eyes that the 9th had. This made Xanxus's blood boil._

_"How dare you! All of your pieces of trash! Don't you dare defy me! The Blow of Farewell! Colpo da Addio!" Xanxus said as he shot two large bullets at Tsuna._

_Tsuna was hit by the blast. Xanxus landed and was breathing heavily._

_"Be forever gone, big piece of trash." Xanxus said as he lowered his arms._

_All of the guardians except for Lambo, Hibari, and Yukiko began to say that this was impossible. Yukiko then scoffed._

_"Why are you guys so upset? This is Tsuna he found away to save everyone when Mukuro attacked us he can find away out of this! Like I told Xanxus never underestimate Tsuna! Now we will all stand behind him and give him our will! Now quit whining and Gokudera go help Ryohei! Takeshi we'll be there soon hang on! Now will you guys quit crying and start getting serious?! Stop being worried about Tsuna and get your assess up and get moving!" Yukiko yelled as her voice went through the speakers._

_The other Guardians eyes widened. They then became more support full and they began giving Tsuna tips on what he has to do in battle._

_"Victory is in my hands." Xanxus said._

_Xanxus then stopped in his tracks when a bright light shined behind him. Xanxus turned around and then saw Tsuna with his flames bigger._

_"It's my turn next, Xanxus." Tsuna said._

_"What?!" Xanxus asked as he turned around fully._

_Tsuna then charged towards Xanxus with an extended arm. But Xanxus shot straight up and then looked down glaring intensely._

_"Don't you know how to die?!" Xanxus asked fuming._

_Xanxus's eyes then widened as he saw Tsuna just about a foot away. Tsuna then connected his foot with Xanxus's jaw. Xanxus flipped back and landed on his feet._

_"You bastard!" Xanxus said as he charged towards Tsuna._

_Tsuna then used a wave of flames to distract Xanxus. Xanxus shielded his eyes. Tsuna then appeared just slightly above Xanxus and then connected the back of his fist and and Xanxus flew towards the ground landing hard. Xanxus stood and used his sleeve to whip some blood away from his mouth. Xanxus lifted his guns and aimed them at Tsuna._

_"Damn you!" Xanxus said._

_Tsuna then got into that stance again while upside down and his flames began to flicker._

_"Take this! The Hammer of Flame! Martello di Fiamma!" Xanxus said._

_The large amount of flmaes was then absorbed by Tsuna thus making them his own. Xanxus's eyes widened In anger. Xanxus clenched the handles of his guns as he trembled in anger._

_"This is...This is impossible!" Xanxus said as he lifted his guns towards Tsuna._

_Tsuna quickly charged towards Xanxus and then took down his guard. Tsuna then upper cut Xanxus making him fly into a wall. Yukiko and Hibari finally made it to Takeshi's area. Yukiko rushed over to him after she placed Hibari on a pillar. Yukiko quickly grabbed the Rain ring and flew over to Takeshi giving him the antidote. Takeshi then sat up. He breath out a sigh and then gave Yukiko a closed eyed smile as he scratched the back of his head._

_"That almost had me." Yamamoto said._

_Yukiko then flung her arms around Takeshi. She began to silently sob into his chest. Takeshi's gaze soften and then wrapped his arms around Yukiko. He buried his face in her hair and began to stroke her hair softly. She then released Takeshi._

_"I was so worried about you Takeshi and I thought that I was never-" Yukiko was interrupted by Takeshi cupping Yukiko's face and the placing his lips to hers._

_Yukiko relaxed into the kiss and soon kissed back. Yukiko wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands to Yukiko's waist. Yukiko then began to entangle her hands into Takeshi's hair. Once the kiss was broken Takeshi smiled at Yukiko._

_"Ma, Ma Yuki-chan I'm fine now because of you now come on we have to go help the others." Takeshi said as he stood up and then held an arm out to Yukiko._

_Yukiko nodded and then took his hand. They both looked at Hibari and he nodded at them. They both nodded back. Once outside they noticed that they were a while away from the the gym. Yukiko then looked at Takeshi._

_"Takeshi go to the gym I have to go check on the fight." Yukiko said._

_"Okay see you soon Kasai. (Fire)" Takeshi said._

_"Why are you calling me Kasai?" Yukiko asked._

_"Because when ever you fight you always have this fire in your eyes and that always make me want to fight even more that's why I'm going to call you Kasai or would you like me to call you Kokoro (Heart)?" Takeshi asked._

_Yukiko blushed Takeshi chuckled and them lightly placed his lips to Yukiko's cheek._

_"Then Kasai it is. I'll see you soon. Good bye for now Kasai." Takeshi said before he rushed towards Ryohei._

_Yukiko jumped onto a part of the roof and then watched the fight from where she stood. Xanxus got up and then wiped some blood off his chin and mouth. Xanxus glared at Tsuna and began to breath in and out heavily._

_"Damn you." Xanxus said in between breaths._

_'I-I can't lose to an imitation Zero Point Breakthrough. To that piece of trash!' Xanxus thought as smoke started to surround him._

_"Shit, piece of shit...You trash!" Xanxus said as scars began to reveal himself all over his body._

_"I'll crush you!" Xanxus yelled as he charged more flames into his guns and black energy began to expel from him._

_Tsuna shielded his eyes as he glared down Xanxus._

_"What a fearsome guy. Even now, his flames are still growing." Reborn stated bluntly._

_"Are his powers bottomless?" Collonello asked._

_"That is anger." A familiar voice said._

_"T-That voice..." Basil said as he turned his head to the right slightly._

_Everyone's eyes soon wide as they saw the person who spoke was Squalo. Dino was standing next to Squalo who was strapped to a wheel chair, had bandages all over, had three of Dino's subordinates pointing a gun at Squalo's head._

_"Looks like I made it in time." Dino said._

_Evertone except for those on the battlefield and the arocobaleno looked at Squalo dumbfounded._

_"Xanxus-sama...I've never seen him so angry." Squalo said as he stared at the screen._

_Xanxus continued to glare at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Xanxus with a cam expression. Xanxus then growled._

_"I won't forgive you!" Xanxus yelled as even more black energy expelled from him._

_Xanxus then charged and Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened._

_"Die!" Xanxus said._

_Tsuna then charged towards Xanxus as well and soon connected his right fist with Xanxus's right cheek. Tsuna continued to launch himself forward. At this point Yukiko was inwardly laughing do to the fact this reminded of when the video game character, Captain Falcon, uses the Falcon punch. Tsuna then punched Xanxus hard in the chest. Both Xanxus and Tsuna were on the ground and Xanxus glared at Tsuna his eyes looking as if they became bloodshot._

_"What of it?!" Xanxus asked angrily._

_Everyone's eyes widened in confusion as to what he had mentioned by this. Tsuna then jumped back and Xanxus rose his guns once more._

_"Die!" Xanxus yelled _

_Tsuna began to use the Zero Point Breakthrough Custom again. Xanxus shot his guns and Tsuna's eyes widened. He then evaded the attack. Collonello questioned his actions and then Reborn explained if he tried to absorb the Flames he wouldn't be able to absorb it all and the Tsuna would blow up._

_"I'll make you dissapper!" Xanxus said as he charged towards Tsuna once more._

_Tsuna then closed his eyes. His eyes shot wide open when he scenes something. Xanxus released his guns and grabbed hold of Tsuna's hands. As they began to struggle against each other Tsuna's flame began to flicker. There was soon a blinding light and no one could see what happened. The light soon faded and the smoke and dust was left. A silhouette of Xanxus was seen. The smoke finally cleared and revealed Xanxus. Everyone then looked at Xanxus's hands as Reborn instructed. Everyone's eyes widened. His hands were...frozen. Tsuna's hands began to admit smoke_

_"This is..." Tsuna's voice trailed off._

_"That's impossible. This isn't possible!" Xanxus yelled._

_Xanxus glared down at his hands. Could this really be the Zero Point Breakthrough he experienced once before? Xanxus soon turns his glare towards Tsuna._

_"You bastard. Why? This is impossible! A piece of trash like you using the Vongola secret technique?! This is not the Zero Point Breakthrough!" Xanxus yelled angrily._

_"You must know what the Zero Point Breakthrough is like." Xanxus's glare intensified. "Those scars. Those are proof that you'very been hit by the Zero Point Breakthrough all over your body once before. Flames will not light your fists again. You lose, Xanxus." Tsuna said._

_Yukiko smiled and then jumped off the roof and flew in the direction of her friends. Once she got there she used her flames of healing to help everyone taking most of her energy in the process. They all began to walk back towards the fight._

_"I was wondering what'd you'd say." Xanxus said before laughing like a maniac._

_"Don'Don't mock me!" Xanxus then smashed the ice against his knees shattering some of it._

_"This isn't enough!" Xanxus continued to smash the ice against his knees._

_Once some chunks of ice cane off Xanxus's flames began to show once more. Xanxus raisrd his hands triumphantly_

_"What do you think, trash?" Xanxus asked._

_"It's futile, Xanxus. If we continue, you'll receive wounds even greater than those given to you by the 9th." Tsuna stated._

_Xanxus's eyes widened in shock and amger._

_"Shut up. Shut up! I am the one worthy to become the 10th! X represents ten! I am Xanxus! Destined from birth to become the 10th! A man who has two titles of "ten" in his name! Xanxus! Did you think I'd falter before you? I'm the one who's going to win!" Xanxus began to charge toward Tsuna. " I am the Vongola 10th!" Xanxus yelled._

_Tsuna's flame began to flicker. Tsuna then punched Xanxus in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. Xanxus dropped to his knees clutching his stomach. Xanxus then looked up at Tsuna with his left eye closed._

_"You bastard." Xanxus's eyes widened._

_Tsuna was out of his hdwm and his X-gloves returned to their dormant state as mittens._

_"Here I go." Tsuna then extended his hand as his mittens turned back into his X-gloves. He left both his hand placed near Xanxus's shoulders._

_"Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition." Tsuna then placed his hands on Xanxus's shoulders._

_Xanxus yelled as the ice began to cover his bidy._

_"Why? Why do you..." Tsuna was cut off by Xanxus._

_"Shut up! Don't spout the same things the old man did!" Xanxus yelled._

_"The 9th?" Tsuna then went deep into his thoughts._

_ Xanxus was soon completely frozen and the chain had ripped away due to the ice. Tsuna was back in his hdwm and caught the other half of the Sky ring And then ripped his chain off his neck. He then connected the half rings making the finally full Vongola ring, The Ring of Sky. The other Guardians soon showed up._

_"This will never melt." Tsuna said Before dropping to his knees._

_Levi and Lussuria then appered. Levi took out his umbrellas in order to use his Levi Volta And Lussuria then jumped into the air heading in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna closed his eyes._

_"An illusion." Tsuna siad making the two dissapper._

_"Good work seeing though that. But you don't even have the strength left to 's another reversal." Viper said._

_"It's no use. Xanxus Is asleep. Hell never awaken again. The battle is over." Tsuna stated._

_"I wonder about that. Over? You've got to be kidding. The ceremony for the boss to be come the successor to the Vongola is ready. The boss Wil revive again." A white glow came from Viper's hands. "With these Vongola Rings!" Viper said as he opened his hands to reveal the Vongola Rings._

_"Do you know why they store the Rings split apart, and why they're given to the proper successors of Vongola? That's because the Rings themselves have a hidden power. They say the 9th's Zero Point Breakthrough was defrosted, there were seven small burn marks on the floor. No one knows for sure who did it, but it's enough to come up with a therory." Viper said be fore he turned around._

_The rings started to glow. Tsuna opened his hand and looked at his ring. Yukiko noticed that her ring was glowing. All of the rings began to admit flames. Sky was orange, Moon was white, Storm was red, Rain was blue, Mist was Indigo, Cloud was Violet, Sun was yellow, and Lightning was green._

_"Just as I thought. Just watch." Viper said._

_Once Viper reached the ice he made the Flames grow bigger and the ice began to melt. Whole Tsuna was distracted Bel threw his knife and the ring was on the tip. The knife returned to Bel and he chuckled._

_"This isn't all. When the seven complete Vongola Rings are handed down, they say a great power is granted to the new Blood of Vongola." Viper said._

_"To the Blood of Vongola?" Tsuna asked._

_Bel walked over Xanxus who was laying down in the now melted ice _

_"Welcome back Boss." Bel said._

_"Since the beginning, this was always meant to be." Viper said._

_"Stop." Tsuna said struggling to even keep his head up._

_"10th!" Gokudera yelled._

_"Tsuna!" Takeshi and Yukiko exclaimed in unison._

_"Boss!" Chrome said._

_"SAWADA!" Ryohei yelled._

_Bel grabbed Xanxus's right hand and then chuckled._

_"Thank you all for being the audience to the birth of the new Boss." Bel said._

_Viper then took each of the RI gd and the chain attached to Xanxus._

_"Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time. Give the young Blood of Vongola a great power!" Viper said as he placed the Sun ring in._

_He then placed the Lightning ring, then the Storm, next the Rain, the Mist, and finally the Cloud._

_Bel then placed the Sky ring on Xanxus's middle finger. Yukiko's eyes widened. Tears began to form as she dropped to her knees._

_'No, No, NO! We lost and now I have become part of the Vongola. Why, Why WHY?! I'll never see my family again! I'll never see Takeshi again! This isn't real this can't be real!' Yukiko thought as she began to cry._

_Takeshi pulled her close and told her that if they wanted you tell have to kill him first. All of the rings began to glow as the Sky ring began to admit flames._

_"T-This is..." Xanxus then got on his feet quickly._

_He laughed like a maniac._

_"Power! An unending power is over flowing!" Xanxus yelled._

_"Looks like we'll be getting huge bonuses." Viper said._

_Yukiko then pushed herself put of Takeshi's arms and stood. The only emotion she felt was rage. Yukiko's flames began to grow larger and then soon covered every inch of her._

_"This is proof of being the successor to Vongola! Finally, finally! It's coming true! Now I can become the Vongola 10th!" Xanxus exlcaimed._

_Xanxus all of a sudden had this pain in his chest. The flames died down and Xanxus coughed up blood. Xanxus was soon covered in blood. Tsuna then stated that the rings rejected him because he didn't have the Blood of the Vongola. Xanxus then sat up and told everyone that he and the 9th aren't actually related l. Squalo then told everyone what happened during the Cradle Affair. Tsuna then left his hdwm. Xanxus then ordered his men to kill everyone there. Bel threw one of his knives at Tsuna and Takeshi used his sword to deflect it. Yukiko grinned wickedly and slowly walk toward the group. Once standing in front of everyone in their battle poses she smirked. Viper then explained that Xanxus called for enough back up to take out anyone involved in this whole incident. Three people then appered and explained that all of the other attack squads were defeated by a man with no limit._

_LancIa appered and said the only reason he was here was because he needed to thank Tsuna. Yukiko then told everyone to stand back. Everyone on her side then looked at each other confused and then very one did as told. Yukiko's smirk widened._

_"This is my farewell gift to you Varia scum. Combat Mode 0: Flames Of Annihilation." Yukiko said as she lifted one finger and pointed straight towards the sky._

_Flanes soon gathered and then formed a massive ball. Yukiko was about to throw it in order to wipe out the Varia for ever until Unami appered in front of her._

_"Unami with all do respect I need you to move." Yukiko stated._

_"Yukiko I was hoping you would run into this later on but it looks like the Flame Of Carnage has taken over you like it did to me once. Yukiko listen to me you must calm down before you hurt someone." Unami said._

_"Reborn-San who is that?" Basil asked._

_"That is Unami the 1st's sister. Looks like Yukiko has been able to contact them for a while now." Reborn said._

_"That's the 1st's sister. Wait but what did she mean b__y the Flame Of Carnage?" Basil asked._

_"Back when Unami use to get angry she would always become this heartless person who would even kill the enemy if the Flames of Carnage took her over. Basically the Flame is Carnage is when the user of the Moon flames experiences an uncontrollable rage. It sends them into an uncontrollable state. The only actual person to control it was Unami." Reborn said._

_"Yukiko extinguish the flames." Unami ordered._

_"I don't see why I should." Yukiko said._

_"Then you leave me with no other chose." Unami said before she dissappered._

_Unami quickly reappeared behind Yukiko and hit one of her pressure points knocking her out and sending her out of her hdwn. Takeshi ran up to Yukiko and sat her up._

_"I can seal away her Flame of Carnage for the next few years and it will only paper when it is truly needed." Unami said before she dissappered._

_With that Xanxus was disqualified and the winners were the Vongola. Tsuna soon fainted. Everyone gathered around Tsuna along with Takeshi who was holding Yukiko in his only other thing on everyone's mind was Yukiko going ballistic. They just hopped that at no point later on will she have to use those flames to save them._


End file.
